Mission au Men's Blood Club
by Art-11
Summary: Dean et Castiel partent en mission dans un lieu un peu particulier, sous la houlette de Sam. Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Bon, c'est une fic un peu « spéciale ». J'ai vraiment hésité à la poster car ça ne ressemble pas trop à ce que je fais, ou plutôt ce que j'aime. J'ai hésité à ce que l'histoire se déroule ainsi. A faire moins cliché. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle est écrite…

La suite arrive...

* * *

- Il en est HORS-DE-QUES-TION ! hurla Dean

- Mais il te suffit de faire semblant, pouffa son frère

- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à le faire alors !

- Je ne peux pas. Tu sais bien que je dois superviser « l'opération » depuis l'ordinateur…

Dean fulminait. Son frère était fou. Non…dérangé ! Malsain !

Cette mission était vouée à l'échec. Comment avait-elle pu naitre dans l'esprit de Sam ?

Dean passait son regard de son frère, qui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, à Castiel, bloc imperturbable, qui ne comprenait même pas l'incongruité de la situation.

La chambre de motel miteuse, à la décoration seventies, abritait le trio depuis la veille.

- On n'a qu'à y aller avec nos costumes du FBI. On leur balance la plaque sous le nez- « ni vu, ni connu » - et on est dans la place ! tenta l'aîné

- Dean…. Et quelle excuse donneras-tu pour te retrouver… en corps à corps avec lui ?

- « en corps à co… » s'égosilla ce dernier.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer la scène. Cela lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

Évidemment, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. C'est lui qui avait tuer l'indic qui devait les mener à Crowley. Dean n'avait pas eu confiance en lui. Il regardait Castiel de travers. Il était sûr qu'il allait les marchander et les vendre au représentant de Lucifer sur Terre.

Par la suite, ils avaient eu de la chance que Castiel repère cet humain, nommé Black, en lien avec Crowley.

Le Chef de l'Enfer le faisait régulièrement disparaître pour, vraisemblablement, faire affaire avec lui, loin du tumulte humain.

Seulement, leur nouvelle cible, Black, ne se laissait pas approcher si facilement. Il avait ériger des marques tout autour de son bureau, là où il vivait, marchandait, dormait et se tapait de temps à autre une des personnes travaillant pour lui.

Impossible pour quiconque de surnaturel de passer sans se faire remarquer.

Bien sûr, le reste de l'entreprise était ouverte à n'importe qui. Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer la clientèle non plus…

Sam avait proposé de revenir aux méthodes anciennes. Basiques. Bien humaines. Bref, de coller un GPS au toutou de Crowley afin de voir où celui-ci atterrissait lorsque le démon l'appelait à lui.

Mais pour cela, il fallait l'approcher de près, de très près, afin de glisser dans sa poche en toute discrétion le minuscule appareil déniché par Sam.

Avec Sam aux commande de l'ordinateur et Castiel auréolé de sa Grâce, il ne restait plus que Dean pour accomplir ce méfait.

Rien de bien compliqué a priori. Surtout que Black tenait un bar. L'endroit rêvé pour que Dean se fonde dans la masse.

Sauf que…

Sam s'était renseigné sur Black. Sur son bar, le Men's Blood. Sur son bureau sous haute sécurité.

Mais surtout sur la clientèle…

Black tenait un bar réservé aux hommes. Qui n'employait que des hommes.

- Tu vas y aller avec Cas, reprit Sam en essayant de ne pas rire. Vous ferez plus « couleur locale ».

Dean attrapa le réveil à portée de sa main et le lança en direction de la tête de son frère, qui l'esquiva habilement.

- Par contre, tu devras te débrouiller pour lui placer le GPS. S'il est dans son bureau, toi seul pourras y aller, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu

- Je ne comprends pas Dean… lança Castiel, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ? As-tu peur ?

- Peur ?! Non, je n'ai pas « peur ». Mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas enchanté à l'idée de devoir me rapprocher de ce Black de si près.

- Je serai là Dean. Je te protègerai

Dean levait les yeux aux ciel

- Ca ne te gêne pas, toi ?

- Quoi donc ? De te protéger ?

Dean se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour éviter d'insulter Castiel.

- Ce n'est pas réprimer par ton Père.. deux hommes ensemble ?

- Oh. ça. Je ne sais pas.

- Bon, il va être temps d'y aller les gars, reprit Sam.

* * *

L'Impala se gara dans un coin sombre du parking du bar, le Men's Blood.

Dean regardait avec appréhension l'entrée au loin, une porte rouge capitonnée.

De nombreuses moqueries pointaient aux lèvres de Sam, qui jugea préférable de se taire, pour le bien de la suite des opérations.

Sam devait rester dans la voiture, où il verrait en temps réel si le GPS fonctionnait, et pourrait intervenir en cas de grabuge.

Le plan était simple. Comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu de rentrer et tuer tout le monde, il fallait la jouer un peu plus fine.

Dean et Castiel se présentèrent à l'entrée. L'air impassible et pourtant très concentré de l'Ange tapa dans l'oeil d'un des videurs qui les laissèrent rentrer de suite.

Dean était crispé. Il essayait d'afficher un air cool et blasé, mais c'était peine perdue.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle sombre avec un long bar en bois et une multitude de petites tables de bistrot disséminée dans la salle. Le long des murs étaient disposées des banquettes au rouge passé. Un bar tout à fait classique. Ou presque. Dean remarqua une scène au fond de la salle, sans rien ni personne dessus. « Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi elle sert ».

La salle était clairsemée. Il y a avait peu de clients.

Trop tôt, se dit Castiel.

Tant mieux, se dit Dean.

- Vous venez pour le spectacle ?

- Le… heuu. Non.

- Dommage, répondit le barman. Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Une bière pour moi et… Cas ?

Castiel tournait le dos au bar et regardait un homme assis à une petite table, qui le dévisageait tout autant.

- Dean, cet homme me fixe. Tu crois qu'il sait qui je suis ? Il sait que je suis un Ange ?

- Heuu, non, je ne crois pas. Viens par là.

Dean attira Castiel un peu plus à l'écart.

- Mais que me voulait-il ?

- Enfin, Cas, fait un effort ! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !

Castiel fronça les sourcils, mais ne plaça pas sa tête de côté, comme Dean l'avait pourtant parier avec lui-même.

Le regard de Dean fût attiré par un panneau recouvert d'affiches et de photographies.

- Bouges pas, Cas, je reviens.

Le panneau était couvert d'annonces en tout genre – Dean était bien heureux de ne pas avoir emmené Castiel jusqu'ici – et de photographies de soirées animées qui se passaient au Men's Blood. L'affiche la plus grande et placardée sur les autres portait l'enseigne du club :

« _Le Men's Blood Club_

_recherche des volontaires_

_pour ses prochains spectacles vivants_

_Demander Monsieur B_

_Essais et prestations rémunérés _»

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Bon, apparemment, il suffit de dire qu'on vient faire partie du spectacle pour rencontrer Black. Finalement, ça ne va pas être si compliqué ».

Alors que Dean leva les yeux en rebroussant chemin, il vit Castiel qui parlait avec un autre homme. Celui-là même qui le fixait au bar tout à l'heure.

Dean se rua sur eux comme une tornade. Il fallait qu'il sorte Cas de là. L'Ange devait être affreusement gêné. Sans compter qu'il risquait de dire ou faire une boulette. C'est Dean qui l'avait entrainé là dedans. Il se devait de le sortir des griffes de ce… de ce… de cet homme !

- …Ah, mais je ne doute pas un instant que tu sois un Ange.

- Dean. Tu es là.

- C'est ton petit-ami ? repris l'inconnu, s'adressant à Castiel

- Mon « petit-ami » ?

Est-ce que Castiel savait seulement ce que ces deux mots signifiaient ?

- Bon, ça suffit, répliqua Dean d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins virile.

- Très bien, admit l'inconnu, je vous laisse, toi et ton… « Ange ».

- Cas, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui dire que tu étais un Ange ? fulmina Dean aussitôt l'importun parti

- Il le savait déjà. Il m'a abordé en me disant « Bonsoir mon Ange ». Peut-être que ma Grâce est trop perceptible…

Dean ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou engueuler Cas.

- Bon, oublions ça. J'ai trouvé un moyen de rencontrer Black. Il suffit de se présenter pour faire partie du « spectacle ».

- Qu'est ce que c'est, le « spectacle » ?

- Je ne sais pas. On s'en fout. On va juste faire semblant. C'est Black qui fait les auditions.

Dean se pressa d'aller demander au barman de voir Black. Castiel restait exactement à la même place. Cette fois, il avait la tête penchée de côté.


	2. Chapter 2

- Monsieur Black va vous recevoir. Dans son bureau. Veuillez attendre devant la porte noire.

Aie. Le bureau. Cas ne pouvait pas venir. Dean n'avait pas envie de laisser l'Ange seul ici. Il n'était pas à sa place. Lui non plus.

La salle commençait à se remplir.

- Écoutes Cas, je vais aller dans ce bureau. Tu vas m'attendre ici. Je te laisses ma bière. Tu n'as qu'à la boire, ça te donnera une occupation. Ne regardes pas les autres. Ne parles à personne.

- Dean, je sais me comporter correctement envers des humains, tout de même.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Ce sont eux qui pourraient ne pas se comporter convenablement avec toi.

La porte noire s'ouvrit sur un homme élancé, gracieux, à la peau mate des cheveux d'ébène, et un sourire malicieux. Il portait un pantalon de toile et une chemise qui lui donnaient un air à la fois cool et classe.

Black était très beau.

Dean rentra dans le bureau avec appréhension sans toutefois ne rien laisser paraître.

Il remarqua aussitôt les reliques pendues près des ouvertures, les symboles gravés sur les mur, le sel répandu contre les fenêtres.

Cet homme savait.

- et ton ami, il ne vient pas ?

- oh non, lui… il n'a pas le sens du spectacle.

- Ah bon ? Il ne pourrait rien faire ?

- Quelques tours de magie peut-être…

Black fit la moue. Pas intéressé.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu proposes ? lui demanda Black alors qu'il lui renvoyait un sourire entendu

Dean ne voulait pas s'éterniser ici. Il fallait qu'il dépose le GPS au plus vite. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sentit le petit gadget électronique.

- Est-ce que tu sais danser ?

Dean se concentra. « Pense à la mission. La mission… ».

Black s'était éloigné. Dean fût surpris par la musique qui emplit soudain la pièce. Son hôte l'interrogeait du regard.

« Très bien, puisqu'il faut donner du sien… ».

Dean commença à se trémousser. Il écarta ses jambes et fit de légers mouvements du bassin, tout en cadençant la musique avec ses bras.

Il n'était pas fort en danse, parce qu'il pratiquait rarement, mais il s'en sortait toujours quand il invitait une fille dans un bar.

- Oui, c'est pas mal. Tu as un truc… commenta Black.

Dean essayait de ne pas s'imaginer en train de danser. Il avait honte. Finalement, il était heureux que son frère soit resté dans la voiture.

Il devait jouer le jeu. Il sortit son sourire immaculé à Black, qui le lui rendit.

Black s'avança vers lui. Dean sentit comme une onde lui glacer la moelle épinière.

Il étendit le bras pour toucher l'épaule de Dean. « ne pas défaillir, ne le repousse pas. Pas tout de suite. La puce GPS, vas-y, c'est le moment… ».

Black se pencha vers lui. Le chasseur appréhendait ce geste. Finalement, il s'approcha de son visage pour lui parler tout bas.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire un numéro avec ton copain ? Il est si mignon. Toi aussi, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que vous plairiez beaucoup…

Dean sentait que c'était le moment. Mais il douta, perturbé par la proximité de Black. Seul Castiel violait son espace personnel d'ordinaire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lâcher la puce GPS, Black se détourna de lui. Hors de portée. Trop tard.

- Ton petit déhanchement n'est pas mal, mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai de meilleurs danseurs que toi… Qui ne viennent pas passer les essais avec trois couches de vêtements sur eux. Sérieusement, cette veste kakie, c'était obligatoire ?

Dean voulait répliquer mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune vanne dans la catégorie « mode/fashion ».

- Très bien, repris Black visiblement ravi, j'ai tout de même un job pour toi. Enfin, pour toi et ton ami. Le premier numéro de la soirée.

* * *

Dean regardait Castiel affublé de son « costume ». Il se disait que l'Ange avait finalement de la chance de ne pas ressentir d'émotions et de pouvoir paraître si calme.

En réalité, Castiel brulait de l'intérieur. Quand Dean était revenu du bureau de Black pour lui annoncer la suite des événements, son visage avait enfin laissé transparaître une émotion : la surprise.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans Cas. Je te promets de ne pas louper mon coup après le spectacle quand on se fera payer par Black. J'irai droit au but et lui collerai cette foutue puce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean. Je suis ravie de participer à cette…expérience. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Bien, que j'en ai déjà vu, j'ai toujours été spectateur et jamais « acteur » en quelque sorte. Je dois dire que c'est assez… stimulant.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours…

Les deux hommes entendirent le signal, trois coups que Black avait frappés sur la scène. Le rideau se leva et Dean et Castiel s'avancèrent sous des applaudissements nourris. La salle était pleine.

Au fond, deux yeux médusés et un sourire malicieux observaient la scène.

Dean souffla. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi… humiliant. Un instant, il se dit que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était pire que l'Enfer. Il serra le petit feuillet qu'on lui avait donné et relu ce qu'il devait faire. Castiel n'avait pas de pense-bête. Il l'avait lu une fois et avait tout de suite compris ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Et déjà, trop vite au goût de Dean, la voix de Castiel résonna de toute sa splendeur dans la salle devenue silencieuse.

- Ô Roméo! Roméo! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus un Capulet.

* * *

Dean et Cas sortirent sous les applaudissements de la salle. Castiel arborait un sourire qui ne lui était pas familier. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à défaire leurs costumes. Il était rare de voir Castiel sans son habit de comptable et encore moins portant une tunique aux manches bouffantes lui donnant l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film d'époque.

Dean se débarrassa de sa chemise large style 18ème siècle avec satisfaction. Il fit une mimique à Cas pour lui indiquer qu'il était bien heureux que ce soit terminé mais il ne lui avouerait pas qu'il avait – contre toute attente – pris du plaisir à jouer.

Ils croisèrent les participants du prochain numéro, torses nus et très court vêtus. Dean se dit que, finalement, ils avaient eu de la chance d'être pris pour le premier numéro.

Black attendait les garçons à l'entrée de son bureau. Dean s'y engouffra d'un air décidé.

- Merveilleuse, votre interprétation !.. Ton ami ne vient toujours pas ?

- Non. Sa prestation l'a assoiffé, il m'attend au bar.

Black s'approcha de Dean avec une enveloppe dans la main contenant leur rémunération. Cette fois, le chasseur se tenait prêt, la main sur la puce GPS.

A nouveau, le patron du bar se plaça tout près de Dean pour lui parler tout bas.

- Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Si vous le voulez, je pourrai vous placer un peu plus tard dans la soirée la prochaine fois… Les numéros suivants sont plus… enfin sont moins… littéraires !

Dean ne laissa pas sa chance passer et glissa aussitôt la puce dans la poche de pantalon de Black.

- Je vous remercie de la proposition mais je pense que nous allons partir.

- Tant que vous revenez…

Black tandis sa main et la passa dans le dos de Dean.

Ce dernier recula bien vite. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : quitter le club le plus vite possible. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il ouvrit la porte noire. Castiel attendait de l'autre côté, avec trois hommes autour de lui. Ils étaient tous en grande conversation. A la manière dont ils regardaient Castiel, Dean se demandait s'ils voyaient à quel point l'Ange irradiait de lumière céleste.

- Tu es sûr ? risqua Black à Dean, sur le pas de la porte de son bureau

Dean voulait quitter cet endroit. Il n'en voulait pas à Black. Si on excluait qu'il était en affaire avec Crowley, il ne faisait que son job. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir joué ce rôle. Il lui sourit en lui faisant comprendre « désolé ! ».

- et ton ami ? Il n'est pas intéressé ? repris le patron. Il est libre ?

Dean s'arrêta net. Il ne répondit pas et fonça sur Castiel qui l'attendait, laissant ses admirateurs déçus. Dean ne réfléchit pas. Il pris la main de Castiel et se retourna vers Black pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils quittaient tous les deux le club.

Dean ne voyait que cette solution visuelle et sans équivoque pour mettre fin au sex-appeal que semblait dégager Cas au yeux des autres hommes.

Black lui adressa un sourire désabusé. Tant pis pour lui.

- Mais Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais. C'est très malpoli de quitter des gens comme ça.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Ca te fais plaisir de te faire draguer par des mecs ?

- Draguer ? Tu veux dire « séduire » ?

- Oui, bien que la finalité soit plus pragmatique…

- Ils ne me draguaient pas. Ce sont des hommes charmants. Matthieu a perdu son père et je lui expliquait comment la foi qu'il avait en lui pouvait…

- Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Je te laisse 10 minutes dans un bar gay (il avait presque chuchoté ce dernier mot) et toi, tu… tu prêches !?

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère Dean ? Tu as réussi ta mission ?

- Oui, pour la mission, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas en colère, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois…importuné.

- Mais pas du tout. J'aime bien cet endroit pour tout te dire. Les gens parlent facilement entre eux. Ca me change.

Dean encaissa la pique de Castiel sans broncher. Mais il devait l'admettre. Cet endroit n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean le tirait toujours par la main. Le bar état plein maintenant, ils avaient du mal à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la porte, Dean remarqua deux hommes qui s'embrassaient. Il tiqua mais, mû par une curiosité qu'il pensait malsaine, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder.

Ces deux hommes s'aimaient. Cela se voyait à la manière dont il se regardaient, se parlaient et se touchaient. Dean se dit que finalement, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à un couple « normal ». Soudain, il n'aima plus ce mot. Tous ces couples qui se manifestaient sous ses yeux étaient normaux.

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement du club. Dean lâcha Castiel. Il avait les idées troubles.

Sam, qui les avait vus lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène, les observait depuis l'Impala. Il cru les voir se toucher juste une seconde. Ils ne semblaient ni fâchés, ni particulièrement rapprochés, mais plutôt gênés. Castiel paraissait un peu plus perdu dans ses pensées que d'habitude, mais ce n'était rien comparé au doute qui semblait avoir envahi Dean.

Il eut à peine le temps de se murmurer pour lui même avant que son frère et l'Ange ne rentrent dans la voiture :

- Pfff, encore raté…


	3. Chapter 3

Vraiment désolée pour ce long laps de temps avec de poster cette suite ! Parfois, on n'a pas le choix, et plus le temps d'écrire… ni de lire…

Je tiens à remercier Marianclea pour m'avoir soutenue et encouragée à écrire la fin.

La dernière partie arrive très vite après.

* * *

- Non, mais… je dis simplement que s'il faut y retourner, je pense être le mieux placé pour le faire.

Le ton délibérément détaché de Dean ne laissait personne dupe.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde connait ton sens du…sacrifice, glissa Sam.

Une chaussette sale roulée en boule traversa la pièce.

Le plan des boys avait fonctionné à merveille, après leur virée au Men's Blood Club – « MBC » comme le surnommait déjà Dean. A une heure très avancée de la nuit, Black était sorti de son bureau, puis du club et avait instantanément disparu. Sam l'avait repéré quelques secondes plus tard à plus de 400 miles de là. Castiel avait emmené les deux frères au lieu de rendez-vous secret, ce qui permit de les mettre dans la confidence et d'apprendre que Black gardait, pour le compte de Crowley, un artéfact dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Dean décida néanmoins qu'ils devaient à tout prix le récupérer, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Officiellement, c'était une question de principe d'emmerder Crowley…

Ni une, ni deux, il était décidé d'aller se servir dans le coffre fort de Black dès le lendemain.

Sam se mordait les joues pour s'empêcher de sourire. Dean avait proposé, le plus naturellement du monde, de retourner au MBC, avec Castiel bien sûr. « Ce serait louche si j'y allais sans lui, non ? ».

Le cadet surfait sur le site internet du club quand il s'aperçut qu'une soirée à thème était organisée ce soir. Comme tous les jeudis.

* * *

Dean et Cas se présentèrent à l'entrée du MBC le soir même. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui attendaient pour rentrer dans le club. Les videurs laissaient passer les invités au compte goutte. Près de la porte d'entrée, une affiche du thème de la soirée « chic et class' ».

Tout le monde était sur son 31, le costume était de rigueur.

Les deux chasseurs avaient également enfilé leurs plus beaux vêtements. Pas les ensembles cheap et premier prix que Dean dénichait souvent dans les supermarchés mais deux costumes bien cintrés, s'adaptant parfaitement à leur morphologie. Ils n'étaient pas noirs : un costume brun glacé pour Dean et un bleu nuit pour Castiel.

- Mais Cas, c'est pas possible, t'es victime d'une malédiction de la cravate ou quoi ? Quoi que tu portes, elle est constamment de travers !

- C'est que… je ne sais pas la nouer, avoua l'Ange.

Dean entrepris de refaire le nœud de cravate de son ami tout en pensant que ce costume lui allait vraiment bien. Ca changeait de sa tenue de comptable. Il essayait de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre sa couleur et les deux yeux qui étaient intensément fixés sur lui.

Castiel se laissait faire. Il sentait ses mains glisser le long de son cou et le haut de son torse. Il reconnaissait maintenant ce sentiment étrange qui l'étreignait quand Dean le touchait.

Enfin, ils approchèrent de la porte. Dean essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en blaguant. En avisant l'affiche, il dit à Castiel que le costume était superflu pour lui-même puisqu'il avait toujours la classe, quoi qu'il porte. L'Ange ne comprit pas ses dires et c'est alors qu'il se représentait une nouvelle définition de « la classe » qu'ils rentrèrent dans le club.

Les lumières tamisées et les nappes noires rendaient l'ambiance plus lounge. Dean fila vers le bar. Ce costume lui donnait des ailes. Une bière ne pouvait pas s'accommoder avec son style ravageur de ce soir. Il lui fallait une boisson qui ait du panache. Il se prit à commander :

- une vodka martini, mélangée au shaker…

- Pas à la cuillère…, poursuivit le serveur en lui lançant un sourire entendu, et pour votre ami ?

- Une grenadine, merci, répondit Cas

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

Les hommes s'accoudèrent au bar et regardaient les clients arriver et prendre place sur les petites tables ou les grandes banquettes rouges.

Dean lançait un regard de faucon sur la salle, le torse bombé, serrant avec fermeté sa vodka martini. Il se sentait l'âme d'un agent secret. Et ça lui plaisait.

Castiel sirotait nonchalamment sa grenadine à l'aide d'une paille. Il repéra quelques têtes connues à qui il répondait d'un petit signe de tête.

« _Les personnes désirant participer au concours sont invitées à s'inscrire dès à présent _».

La voix forte du barman les avait presque fait sursauter. Rapidement, une file de personnes se forma devant un homme qui enregistrait les participants à une table.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent à faire la queue.

- Je vous inscris ensemble ?

- Oui, mais… à quoi correspond le « concours » ?

- C'est une série d'épreuves qui se passe en binôme. Vous n'y avez jamais assisté ? Les meilleurs gagnent un prix remis par Monsieur Black en personne.

Les yeux du préposé aux inscriptions brillaient à l'évocation de ce rite.

* * *

Castiel regardait Dean avec intensité. Il avait peur de tout faire foirer, il n'avait jamais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et surtout il n'avait jamais compris le besoin des humains de se lâcher ainsi. Malgré tout, il était impatient d'essayer.

Dean essayait de prendre une posture rassurante – non pas pour Castiel – mais pour lui-même.

- Bon, Cas, écoutes moi, c'est simple. Il suffit juste que tu me suives. Je vais te montrer comment faire avec ton corps. Il faut juste que tu te détendes et ça devrait bien se passer…

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Dean.

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel et l'emmena sur le grand espace vide devant la scène.

La musique rock n' roll emplit la salle. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se déhancher et Dean fit tournoyer Cas qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité de bouger son corps dans une chorégraphie désordonnée. Comme il s'y attendait, l'Ange était un peu « raide ». Ce n'était pas gagné…

- Laisses toi faire Cas ! Lâches toi un peu, tu vas voir, c'est marrant !

- Marrant ? En quoi désarticuler son corps sans aucune logique peut être « marrant » ?

- Fais un effort, sinon on ne va même pas passer la première épreuve !

Cas regardait autour de lui. Tous les concurrents étaient en train de danser sur la musique, certains s'essayant même à quelques acrobaties rock. Rapidement, il comprit l'importance de bouger en cadençant la musique.

Dean fit faire quelques passes à l'Ange en le faisant tourner.

Finalement, ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal que ça.

Alors qu'il le faisait tournoyer, Dean resserra sa prise sur Castiel pour l'enserrer par derrière de ses bras en croix.

« _c'est un pas de danse, laisses toi faire Cas ! _» sortit Dean avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il lui fit prendre un élan à droite puis à gauche et finalement relâcha son étreinte en le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Cas en avait presque le tournis. Il ne voyait que Dean, comme un phare dans la tourmente.

Soudain, l'Ange décida de prendre les choses en main et fit subir le même traitement à son compagnon, qui avait un peu honte au début de se laisser virevolter « comme une fille » mais qui, rapidement, prit autant de plaisir que lorsqu'il menait la danse.

La musique s'interrompit juste le temps que les spectateurs applaudissent avant de reprendre avec une musique latine lascive.

Castiel attendait que Dean réagisse, il ne savait pas quoi faire sans lui. Les autres binômes s'étaient tous dangereusement rapprochés.

Dean resta interdit pendant quelques secondes puis fit un signe de tête à Cas « Bon, bah, quand faut y aller, hein ».

Il enserra d'une main la taille son compagnon et lui pris la main de l'autre, tout en rapprochant son bassin du sien. Castiel sentait les mouvements contre son corps, comme une vague langoureuse et lente qui viendrait lui lécher la peau. Il comprit à quoi servait la danse pour les humains : à faire transparaitre leurs émotions par des gestes.

L'Ange suivit l'initié et rendit ses mouvements de bassin à Dean qui osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Castiel essayait de deviner ce que Dean semblait vouloir lui dire en accrochant son regard.

Ils dansèrent ainsi, collés-serrés, dans une symbiose étonnante pour deux novices.

Dean s'affranchissait de plus en plus du regard d'autrui. Il était difficile pour lui de s'imaginer dansant avec Castiel sous le regard de toute une salle. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il s'agissait d'inconnus l'aidait à se lâcher. Il ne connaissait personne dans la salle. Enfin…presque personne…

La danse latine se poursuivit, entrainant dans sa mélopée les corps lovés des danseurs. Certains faisaient tournoyer leurs partenaires, d'autres se contentaient de rester collés, dans un slow déhanché. Quelques couples, visiblement très bon danseurs, auraient pu donner des cours de mambo ou de chachacha.

Dean passa ses mains dans le dos de Castiel et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. L'Ange, qui sentit une onde lui remonter la colonne vertébrale, replia ses bras sur son propre torse et attrapa les mains de son partenaire à l'endroit où naissaient ses clavicules. Ils tournèrent lentement sur eux même, comme emportés par une cadence lente et sensuelle.

Aucun des deux ne baissa son regard.

La musique s'interrompit sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Bien, les participants se débrouillent plutôt bien en danse à deux, qu'est ce que vous en penser ? Il est temps de passer à l'épreuve numéro deux pour les départager ! Avant de garder les couples pour…le final ! »

Les spectateurs frappaient dans leurs mains et manifestaient bruyant leur envie de voir la suite du concours.

Contrairement à Dean, Castiel ne se demanda pas ce que pouvait bien être le « final ». Il savait qu'il pouvait tout endurer ce soir. Et tout apprécier.


	4. Chapter 4

- Dean, je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais je pense que, de nous deux, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? On peut diviser l'épreuve en deux, chacun aura sa part du boulot et tu pourrais être surpris !

- Comme tu veux, mais es-tu sûr de savoir…

- Oui, trancha-t-il.

Chacun alla préparer l'épreuve de son côté. Quand leur tour fût arrivé, ils montèrent sur la scène, comme d'autres binômes avant eux. La deuxième épreuve commençait :

- et voici nos adorables petits nouveaux... un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour.. « Dean & Castiel » ! Alors, qui commence ?... Bien, c'est toi Castiel… Entrons sans plus attendre dans le vif du sujet. Es-tu prêt ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il est confiant. Première question : quelle est la plus grande peur de Dean ?

- Il a peur de prendre l'avion. De voler. Et il se trouve que c'est précisément mon activité préférée, en un sens. Nous sommes pour le moins contradictoires.

- Bonne réponse. Il le connaît bien son Dean !

- Ce n'est pas mon De..

- Deuxième question, elle est facile celle-là et mon petit doigt me dit que la réponse commence par un C… Quelle est la personne que Dean affectionne le plus ?

- Sans hésiter, son frère, Samuel. Il ferait tout pour lui.

- Et… bonne réponse, quoiqu'un peu étonnante !… Dernière question concernant Dean : A quoi tient-il le plus ?

- A sa voiture. Son « bébé » Une Impala de 1967

- Et…. Mauvaise réponse ! Dean doit être très croyant. Sa réponse était « mon ange gardien».

Castiel obliqua un regard vers Dean qui, bien que cramoisi sur le haut des joues, affichait un sourire en coin.

L'Ange n'avait pas hésité dans ses réponses qui coulaient de source.

- Bien, inversons les rôles puisque ces deux là ont choisi de se partager l'épreuve. Dean, viens ici. Tu connais bien Castiel, il paraît ?

- Disons que je vais tenter de répondre…

- Question numéro une : où habitait Castiel avant d'atterrir ici ?

- Euh….

Dean ne savait pas quelles extravagantes vérités Cas avait bien pu écrire.

- Je dirais à… Paradis

- Bonne réponse. Pourquoi quitter une ville avec un nom pareil, on se le demande. Question numéro deux : quel est le métier de Castiel ?

Dean réfléchissait à tout rompre. Qu'avait-il bien pu répondre ? Pas « Ange » tout de même ? Protecteur, gardien… Non, Comptable. Oui, ça devait être ça. A moins que…

- Chasseur ?

- Bonne réponse ! Chasseur de tête. Et on dirait qu'il en a trouvé une bonne ! Dernière question : de quoi rêve Castiel ?

La question était bizarrement posée. Les Anges ne dorment pas, ils ne rêvent pas non plus. Non, ça devait plutôt être en rapport avec ses aspirations. Que rêvait-il de devenir ou de faire ? Pas devenir humain, il aimait trop ses ailes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait vraiment plaisir… ?

- revoir son père ?

Un murmure d'attendrissement retentit dans la salle. Les réponses des autres concurrents étaient un peu plus salaces.

- eh bien, c'est malheureusement une mauvaise réponse…. Il a des désirs tout simples ton homme : « partager une tarte avec Dean et lui laisser le dernier morceau ».

Dean piqua un fard, ce qui était pour le moins rare.

La deuxième épreuve était terminée et malgré leurs deux mauvaises réponses, les garçons s'étaient plutôt bien placés. Il faut dire que les résultats étaient fonction de la réponse aux questions et de l'applaudimètre et que, sur cette dernière donnée, Dean et Castiel avaient eut un franc succès. Ils furent donc sélectionnés pour « la finale » qui devait ne présenter que trois binômes.

* * *

- Ah NON, je n'ai jamais signé pour ça !

- Mais Dean, ce n'est rien… On annule tout si tu veux. C'est toi qui tiens à récupérer l'artéfact de Crowley…

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… Il nous le faut… C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et en plus avec toi.

- Et avec qui d'autre pensais-tu que tu aurais à faire quelque chose ce soir ?

- Ca ne te gêne pas ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec mon corps. Je ne suis pas ce que les humains appellent « pudique ».

- Non, mais… Tu as bien compris ce qui va se passer là ? Tu vas te retrouver à poil devant tout le monde !

- Je compte bien que ce soit toi qui te retrouves dénué de tes vêtements le premier...

Dean se dit que Castiel avait très bien compris de quoi il retournait et que, par dessus le marché, il en était presque content !

Ils montèrent à nouveau sur la scène, avec les deux autres binômes. Le public était en liesse. Deux yeux verts, qui pensaient avoir vu tout ce qu'il était possible de voir en cet endroit, se demandèrent s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de s'éclipser…

Dean scrutait le corps de Castiel, ou plutôt ses vêtements. Il était pressé de les retirer. Bien sûr, c'était dû au contexte. Il finit par s'avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée lui traversait la tête.

Un homme s'approcha de Castiel avec un foulard alors qu'il fixait Dean de ses yeux d'acier. Ce dernier rêvait-il où l'Ange affichait bien un petit sourire en coin ? Les yeux de Castiel furent rapidement voilés. Dean observa son visage. Les yeux bandés, il ne pu se focaliser que sur la bouche, les traits de sa mâchoire, la finesse de ses lèvres qu'il était en train de pincer entre ses dents.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, lui aussi se retrouva avec les yeux bandés.

Quand tous les participants eurent subis le même sort, le présentateur lança le top départ de la dernière épreuve.

Dean et Castiel se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Dean trouva tout de suite ses marques et détacha frénétiquement les boutons de la veste bleue. « C'est pour le jeu… » se dit-il intérieurement.

Rapidement l'Ange se retrouva sans sa veste, alors que Dean s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas touché à la cravate.

Castiel était un peu plus gauche. Il avait déjà du mal à s'habiller et se déshabiller seul sans claquer des doigts. Il faut dire qu'il avait rarement à le faire. Il n'aimait pas les boutons. Les petits qui glissaient entre ses doigts et ne voulaient jamais franchir la fente prévue pour eux. Il attrapa la cravate marron glacé mais, dans la précipitation, la resserra au lieu de l'enlever.

- Cas ! Mais arrêtes, tu m'étrangles bon sang !

- Excuse moi, Dean, c'est un peu dur pour moi

- Apparemment, oui… , lui répondit-il en souriant malgré lui

Castiel ne voulait pas perdre. Dean voulait l'artéfact. Cela devait être important, même si lui ne voyait aucun attrait à ce qui se tramait entre Black et Crowley…

A tâtons, il rapprocha sa main du nœud de la cravate marron et, très précautionneusement, entreprit d'appeler sa Grâce à la rescousse. Après tout, c'est bien parce qu'il était un Ange qu'il était handicapé dans cette épreuve. Il devait donc se servir de tout ce qui était à sa portée. La cravate glissa toute seule jusqu'au sol. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux récalcitrants boutons, ceux de la veste, qu'il détacha seul, puis ceux de la chemise. Il passait sa main sur la patte boutonnée. Un à un, les boutons cédaient, presque trop facilement. Il sentit une onde chaude s'étendre en lui.

Dean n'était pas dupe.

- Au passage de ta Grâce, les boutons trépassent.

- Et… c'est mal ?

- C'est un peu de la triche…

- Tu es contre ?

- Je suis pour toutes tes initiatives

L'Ange était troublé. Par les mots de Dean, ou sa peau qu'il touchait, ou peut être les deux en même temps. Il fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules mais avait oublié de retirer les boutons de manchettes. Dean se retrouva coincé, les mains prises dans le tissu qui ne voulait pas les libérer. Cas entendit un son qui lui fit dire qu'il était contrarié.

Dean n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été interrompu dans son déshabillage et d'avoir été séparé de ce corps qu'il imaginait, à défaut de le voir. Une fois les mains libres, il avait terminé de déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon et dû se résoudre à lui ôter sa cravate. Il était « en retard » sur Castiel, et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de Winchester.

Le chasseur était un professionnel du déshabillage. Rien ne lui résistait, pas même un soutien-gorge aux agrafes récalcitrantes alors une chemise et un pantalon, c'était presque trop facile. Techniquement parlant, du moins. Car émotionnellement, il avait toutes les difficultés à garder la tête froide et à réaliser des gestes cohérents.

Chaque bouton qui cédait était comme une serrure qui s'ouvrait dans son esprit.

Une fois Castiel torse nu, il fonça sur sa ceinture. Non pas qu'il était absolument pressé de lui retirer plus que tout autre, mais s'il s'arrêtait et se laissait envahir par les questions, il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas le courage de continuer. Il la déboucla, d'un geste rapide et précis. Ses mains glissaient sur la fermeture du pantalon bleu qui le narguait. Il sentit clairement ce qu'il avait effleuré plus tôt. C'était effectivement une épreuve très dure pour Castiel. Dean n'avait plus honte de rien. Il était dans le même état. Il essayait de voir par dessous son bandeau qui laissait filtrer de la lumière sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il baissa le pantalon de Cas, se retrouvant en boxer, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas que sa cravate qui allait constamment de travers.

« _Les concurrents sont particulièrement bons ce soir, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils doivent avoir l'habitude de « travailler » dans le noir… Je vois que l'un des binômes approche de l'objectif… mais oui.. C'est bien Matthieu et Thomas qui vont terminer dans quelques instants !... _».

Le sang de Castiel ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre Dean. Il avança sa main vers la fermeture du pantalon brun. La ceinture se défit aussitôt, ainsi que la patte d'attachement, le bouton et la braguette. Hors de question de perdre !

Castiel sentit sa main frôler le boxer de Dean alors qu'il essayait de lui retirer son pantalon. Il se figea quelques instants, comme si le concours n'avait soudainement plus aucune importance, si tant est qu'il en avait eu une jusque là.

Il trouva une excuse pour repasser au même endroit, provoquant chez Dean une décharge émotionnelle qu'il contint difficilement.

« _Et voilààààà ! Le Concours se termine, sacrant Matthieu et Thomas ! _»

Dean ôta son bandeau et vit Castiel, ne portant que son boxer moulant et ses chaussettes. Il avait du mal à se détacher de la proéminence affichée par l'Ange. Est-ce que celui-ci s'en rendait compte ? Il sentit que Castiel passait par plusieurs émotions et, visiblement s'en voulait d'avoir raté l'épreuve, ou peut-être était-il déçu que le jeu s'arrête. Devant ce visage soucieux, Dean ne pu que vouloir le réconforter et l'attira à lui dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que leurs peaux entraient en contact d'une manière aussi large. L'excitation des deux hommes ne faiblit pas, chacune étant ravivée par le contact de l'autre, au travers des tissus.

- Je suis désolé, Dean. Nous avons perdu…

- Perdu ? Je ne dirai pas ça… Ce n'est pas grave Cas, c'était un jeu

- Mais… et l'artéfact ?

- L'arté… ah oui… On trouvera une solution Cas, ne t'inquiètes pas

Les trois binômes furent longuement applaudit. Ceux qui devaient être Matthieu et Thomas étaient totalement nus, chaussettes comprises. Il ne restait que le slip à l'un des deux autres concurrents. Dean et Cas étaient donc les derniers.

Ils récupérèrent leurs vêtements dans les bras et quittèrent la scène par l'arrière. Ils croisèrent Black, sorti de son bureau pour participer à la remise du cadeau aux gagnants, qui les gratifia de quelques commentaires entremêlés de sous-entendus équivoques sur leur prestation.

Castiel lança un regard appuyé à Dean.

- Je comprends Cas, que tu sois en un peu gêné. On n'en parlera pas à Sam

- De quoi me parles-tu ? Je pense que c'est le moment pour entrer dans le bureau de Black.

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr..

Dean laissa ses vêtements à Castiel et entra dans le bureau de Black. Il se rua sur le coffre fort. Il fallait qu'il trouve… quelque chose !

Il ouvrit le coffre sans trop de problèmes. Un certain nombre de dossiers étaient entassés à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul objet. Un livre. Dean le prit en se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'un livre très dangereux et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux recueil sur les mélanges de boissons. Le premier livre consacré aux cocktails se dit-il.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Quel était le rapport avec Crowley ? Il souleva la couverture et remarque une dédicace à la main. « _Pour John B, en souvenir de ces soirées inoubliables. Crowley_ ».

Dean resta plongé dans ses réflexions quelques instants. Il décida de reposer le livre et referma le coffre.

- C'est bon, tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui.. enfin, non. Il n'est plus là. Dommage, hein ?

- Tu veux qu'on l'attrape pour le questionner ?

Dean regarda son ami avec tendresse. Il ne comprenait donc rien à rien. Il lui fit signe que non et tout deux se rhabillèrent.

Ils furent salués par une foule d'anonymes lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la salle principale. Dean apprécia ces moments et rendit leur geste de la main à certains. Il commençait à y avoir foule autour d'eux. Il attrapa la main de Cas, presque par instinct. Ils cheminèrent ainsi lentement jusqu'à la sortie.

L'air frais leur fit du bien. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.

Sam les attendait accolé à la voiture. Il espérait que cette fois serait la bonne, ce dont il ne doutait pas au regard de ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne fit aucune remarque et demanda sur un ton neutre s'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

* * *

- Cas, tu peux venir un instant, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, Dean. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Eh bien, tu le vois, c'est une tarte.

Après leur escapade au MBC, les trois garçons étaient rentrés au Bunker. Dean les avait laissé et s'était précipité dans la cuisine, laissant Cas seul avec ses doutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait la partager.

Le visage de l'Ange s'illumina. Dean avait sorti une cuillère. Il entama la part et approcha ce morceau appétissant de la bouche de Cas qui l'enferma entre ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu sais, repris Dean, je suis un peu déçu tout de même…

- De ne pas avoir trouvé l'objet ?

- Non. D'être arrivé troisième…

Cas prit la cuillère des mains de Dean et porta un morceau de tarte à sa bouche.

- C'est que… nous n'étions pas très entrainés, supposa l'Ange

- C'est ce que je pense aussi…

A ces mots, il tira sur la cravate de Cas qui approcha son visage du sien. Cette fois, il entreprit de commencer par ce bout de tissu qui le narguait et lui rappelait bien trop autre chose. Les deux hommes s'électrisèrent et la tension qu'ils avaient abandonnée sur la scène du MBC revient en un instant.

Dean déboutonna la chemise de Cas, tandis que celui-ci s'était attaqué à sa cravate, le confortant dans son initiative.

Tout les deux étaient à nouveau emplis d'une excitation qui vrillait leur conscience. Cas n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Il détacha les premiers boutons de la chemise de Dean et vint coller ses lèvres sur son cou, déposant un baiser qui emporta le chasseur dans ses convictions.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Cas, n'y pouvant plus, presse ses lèvres sur celles du seul être qu'il ait jamais désiré.

Le déshabillage continua au milieu de la cuisine, ponctué de baisers et de jeux de langues.

- Et pas d'intervention de ta Grâce cette fois… je veux sentir tes mains

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

Personne ne pensa à terminer la tarte.


End file.
